The present technology relates to an imaging element and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to an imaging element that suppresses an influence of stray light and a method of manufacturing the same.
Since CMOS image sensors of the related art generally are rolling shutter type sensors that sequentially read pixels, an image may be distorted due to differences in exposure timing for each pixel. To prevent this problem, a global shutter type image sensor in which all of the pixels can simultaneously be read by forming charge retention units in pixels has been suggested (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-103647). In a global shutter type image sensor, after all of the pixels are simultaneously read to charge retention units, the pixels are sequentially read. Therefore, since an exposure timing may be common for each pixel, it is possible to prevent distortion from occurring in the image.